Weightless
by alltimelow777
Summary: Jade's not having the best weekend. Can a certain red-head make it better? T


I'm gonna start posting random stories like this at random times, on random days. It'll be random. Song name will be the title of the story. Feel free to review with certain songs. Either Cade or Candre.

SONG: Weightless

Jade was having a horrible weekend. Beck broke up with her. For Tori. Honestly, she saw it coming, but of course, Beck just had to dump her exactly an hour after her cat died. Via text message. Let's just say Jade doesn't have a phone anymore. Or a cat, but that's beside the point.

Since she had no phone, she logged onto TheSlap from her laptop, hoping someone was online to talk to. After scanning her online list, she gagged at the people available. Tori, Beck, and Sinjin were the only ones online. She didn't want to talk to Tori or Beck, and she'd rather die than talk to Sinjin, so she chose to just update her status.

_Great job on picking a great day to dump me, Beck._

Mood: _Pissed_

After logging out, she went downstairs, got herself a cup of coffee, and curled up on the couch to watch some TV. Unfortunately, not long after she got comfortable, the doorbell rang. Jade grumbled to herself as she got up to open the door.

"Hi!" said the cheery voice of Catarina Valentine, who was standing in Jade's doorway, much to Jade's surprise.

"Um...hi, Cat...," Jade said awkwardly, unsure of what to do.

Cat just stood there, looking around with a smile on her face. Jade was about to send her away, but then realized that she could really use some comforting now. Not that she'd ever admit it out loud or anything.

"Come on in," Jade told her, moving out of the way so Cat could come in.

Cat walked in the house, nodding her thanks to Jade. After she shut the door, Jade turned to Cat.

"Why are you here?" Jade asked, maybe a little harsher than she should've been.

Cat looked hurt for only a millisecond, before answering her. "I was on a walk, checked TheSlap, saw your post, came over to your house, and here we are now."

"That still didn't answer the question as to why you're here."

Cat looked confused for a second, before realizing what Jade meant. "Oh! I thought you might need some comforting, and I know you're too proud to ask for it yourself. So, I decided to comfort you."

Jade was utterly shocked. Mostly because no one's ever even thought of comforting her before. Also, because the comfort was coming from Cat. Sure, the girl tried to be friends with everyone. But when Andre and Tori had their huge fight, she didn't help either of them. She chose to just fawn over Sky Store. She was expecting some comfort from Sinjin at the most. Yet here Cat is, ready to hug her and eat insane amounts of ice cream, as long as it numbs the pain.

Cat wasn't sure what she was supposed to do, so, she suggested the obvious. "Wanna watch some movies and get chocolate wasted?" Cat asked, smiling perkily at Jade.

Jade was snapped out of her thoughts as Cat asked her the question. She rubbed her head, before answering.

"Sure. I'll go get some chocolate," Jade said as she started walking towards the kitchen. "You pick the movie." Cat squealed with delight as she ran over to the DVD display rack. Jade shook her head and snorted, before going into the kitchen and getting the chocolate.

After she had grabbed a decent amount of Hershey bars, she went to go see what movie Cat had picked. To her surprise, it was Paranormal Activity. Jade raised her eyebrows as she saw the movie's menu on the TV.

"Not the best movie for a broken heart, but I figured you'd like it," Cat said from behind Jade. This caused Jade to jump a little, dropping a few of the chocolate bars. She glared at Cat, who was picking up the dropped candy while humming to herself. Jade rolled her eyes and started the movie. After she had finished picking up the candy, Cat launched herself over the back of the couch, landing _extremely _close to Jade. Jade stiffened as she felt Cat's leg brush up against hers. She slowly started to relax, even though Cat didn't move away. In fact, the contact gave Jade...an almost happy feeling. Almost.

Cat didn't know why she picked this movie. It was very scary, and whenever something scary happened, she would dive into Jade's lap. The first time she did that, she felt Jade tense up, but she didn't say anything, so Cat figured it was allowed. After the first few times, Jade stopped tensing up, and actually started stroking Cat's hair or back. And it made Cat feel almost not scared. Almost.

After the movie, Cat was too scared to go outside, so Jade allowed her to stay the night. After watching another movie (for Cat's sake, it wasn't scary), they decided to order a pizza. Cat was aimlessly flipping through a magazine while Jade was ordering. The guy on the other end asked what toppings they wanted, so Jade decided to ask Cat.

"Cat, what do you want on your pizza?" Jade asked, ready for the babbling from Cat's mouth.

"You," she answered, surprising Jade.

"Um...I'm gonna call you back..." Jade told the pizza guy, hanging up on him. She stalked over to Cat, snatching the magazine from her. Cat looked at her empty hands, then Jade, then back to her empty hands.

"Hey! Give that back!" Cat yelled, trying to snatch the magazine back.

"Only if you answer my question!" Jade yelled back at her.

Cat huffed, crossing her arms. "Fine. What?" she asked.

"Why'd you say you wanted me on your pizza?" Jade asked her, crossing her arms as well. Cat froze up, stammering, before flying up the stairs.

"CAT! GET BACK HERE!" Jade yelled, as she started chasing Cat. Cat was small and quick, so Jade was having a difficult time catching her. Finally, Cat stopped running for a second to catch her breath, and Jade tackled her to the ground, successfully pinning Cat on the ground.

"TELL ME!" Jade screamed at Cat.

"NO!" Cat screamed back.

"GOD, CAT, JUST TELL ME!" Jade yelled at Cat again. Tears were forming in Cat's eyes as she shook her head.

"YES!'' Jade yelled, wanting - needing - to know. Finally, Cat huffed, then leaned forward quickly, connecting her lips with Jade's. Jade's eyes widened, and her arms grew weak. She fell on top of Cat, but luckily, Cat chose to use this to her advantage. She wrapped her arms around Jade's waist, holding her close.

Jade was shocked. And scared. She didn't know what to do. So, she did the only thing she could think of. She kissed back. She wrapped her arms around Cat's neck, somehow bringing her closer. Cat moaned as Jade's arms made contact with her, so Jade pushed her tongue into Cat's mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance, Jade winning of course. After a few more minutes of hot n' heavy kissing, they broke apart, gasping for breath.

"C-Cat...?" Jade asked, panting.

"Yeah?"

"Maybe it's not my weekend..." Jade started to say. Cat's smiling face was quickly transformed into one of a frown. "But it's gonna be my year," she finished, giving Cat a small smile before pulling her into another mind-blowing kiss.

_Maybe it's not my weekend, but it's gonna be my year!_

**Wow. This was easily...one of my worse stories. Still, I hope you all enjoyed it, and will take the time to review! :D**

**LOOOOOVE! alltimelow777 :D**

**PS: I'm thinking of writing a Lucy/Charlotte story for the musical 13. If you haven't seen it/heard of it, Google it. Lucy is played by Liz Gillies (Jade), and Charlotte is played by Ariana Grande (Cat). And they'll still be somewhat in character, so...yeah. So lemme know if you'd read it if I posted it.**


End file.
